chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:450D
FWIW- I can't program, hack or code, but I'd be a guinea pig. We can't wait to see what's possible with a hacked 450D! Idesignstuff 13:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Christian Would love to help I have this camera, and am familiar with embedded programming, and would like to help. I don't really have any ideas for the wishlist at this point, but I really like the features CHDK already has :) I'll watch this page for any developments... -Andy AndyV133 15:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) CHDK for 450D Agreed it would be great to see someone develop a CHDK package for the 450D, i'd also happily test the software :-) Let's organize to bring up CHDK to 450d Hi Everyone I'will like to collaborate in the development of the CHDK for 450d if any one has begun this effort please contact me Thanks Feature wishlist anyone? Eventually, when someone is ready to start coding, they will need a list of features to develop. I propose we start that list in the hopes that it makes someone's job easier later, and the product more valuable. Feature description: -raw available in all dial modes. - Focust micro-adjust (1. constant for the body, 2. per lens, although I'm pretty sure the lens thing would be hard to implement) - 9-point AF with center-weighting or zone weighting, not closest subject priority. - spot metering on each metering zone, not just center, like evaluative, but giving me control of where I want the metering priority. -I'd love for live view to have some more choices, but with a default setting that would function with the half press to activate AF. It should act more like normal in live view. -video capture written to card at 640x480 30fps. Understand there's no hardware for sound... -more bracketing choices, customizing how many and how much difference ( i.e.: +/- 4 stops, # of exposures, or focus bracketing...) -I'd like to map features i use a lot to buttons I never use... - sRaw choices at lower resolution. (and sRaw + jpg at same resoluiton or different) -I'd like a battery % indicator instead of the 4 section icon. -scripting for automated tasks: like stop motion, intervalometer, motion detection shutter (like for lightning...) -maybe in-camera red-eye removal, live view face detection? These are implemented in other Digic III cameras, why not this one? -Expanded ISO -WB preset adjust (for instance, the incandescent preset is too warm/yellow) -Manual mode for the built-in flash. -Lower and upper limits for auto ISO. -Auto exposure mode in LiveView based on avoiding blown highlights or blocked shadows. -Blinking blown highlights and blocked shadows in image review. -Visible border around the histogram display (the background of the histogram is almost the same tone as the screen background, so in bright light it's hard to tell where the histogram begins and ends). -The RAW speed could be increased Feature wishlist anyone? Eventually, when someone is ready to start coding, they will need a list of features to develop. I propose we start that list in the hopes that it makes someone's job easier later, and the product more valuable. Feature description __________________________________________________________ - Focust micro-adjust (1. constant for the body, 2. per lens, although I'm pretty sure the lens thing would be hard to implement) - 9-point AF with center-weighting or zone weighting, not closest subject priority. - spot metering on each metering zone, not just center, like evaluative, but giving me control of where I want the metering priority. -I'd love for live view to have some more choices, but with a default setting that would function with the half press to activate AF. It should act more like normal in live view. -video capture written to card at 640x480 30fps. Understand there's no hardware for sound... -more bracketing choices, customizing how many and how much difference ( i.e.: +/- 4 stops, # of exposures, or focus bracketing...) -I'd like to map features i use a lot to buttons I never use... - sRaw choices at lower resolution. (and sRaw + jpg at same resoluiton or different) -I'd like a battery % indicator instead of the 4 section icon. -scripting for automated tasks: like stop motion, intervalometer, motion detection shutter (like for lightning...) -maybe in-camera red-eye removal, live view face detection? These are implemented in other Digic III cameras, why not this one? -Expanded ISO -WB preset adjust (for instance, the incandescent preset is too warm/yellow) -Manual mode for the built-in flash. -Lower and upper limits for auto ISO. -Auto exposure mode in LiveView based on avoiding blown highlights or blocked shadows. -Blinking blown highlights and blocked shadows in image review. -Visible border around the histogram display (the background of the histogram is almost the same tone as the screen background, so in bright light it's hard to tell where the histogram begins and ends). -The RAW speed could be increased -- 12:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Feature wishlist anyone? Eventually, when someone is ready to start coding, they will need a list of features to develop. I propose we start that list in the hopes that it makes someone's job easier later, and the product more valuable. Feature description __________________________________________________________ - Focust micro-adjust (1. constant for the body, 2. per lens, although I'm pretty sure the lens thing would be hard to implement) - 9-point AF with center-weighting or zone weighting, not closest subject priority. - spot metering on each metering zone, not just center, like evaluative, but giving me control of where I want the metering priority. -I'd love for live view to have some more choices, but with a default setting that would function with the half press to activate AF. It should act more like normal in live view. -video capture written to card at 640x480 30fps. Understand there's no hardware for sound... -more bracketing choices, customizing how many and how much difference ( i.e.: +/- 4 stops, # of exposures, or focus bracketing...) -I'd like to map features i use a lot to buttons I never use... - sRaw choices at lower resolution. (and sRaw + jpg at same resoluiton or different) -I'd like a battery % indicator instead of the 4 section icon. -scripting for automated tasks: like stop motion, intervalometer, motion detection shutter (like for lightning...) -maybe in-camera red-eye removal, live view face detection? These are implemented in other Digic III cameras, why not this one? -Expanded ISO -WB preset adjust (for instance, the incandescent preset is too warm/yellow) -Manual mode for the built-in flash. -Lower and upper limits for auto ISO. -Auto exposure mode in LiveView based on avoiding blown highlights or blocked shadows. -Blinking blown highlights and blocked shadows in image review. -Visible border around the histogram display (the background of the histogram is almost the same tone as the screen background, so in bright light it's hard to tell where the histogram begins and ends). -The RAW speed could be increased -- 12:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Feature wishlist anyone? -Overlay / Double exposure -Show where focus is, in lenses without chip Please make a CHDK for the 450D Aug. 18, 2009 22:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) has anyone made any progress on developing chdk for the 450d yet? Same here, What can i do to help you developers. My 450d is ready to test with it. Already flashed some linksys by pio locations and my phone. Would love to have iso higher than 1600 and raw in all modes. With so many more new DSLR camera owners entering the scene in the past few months (the spate of amazing deals/prices), I am very surprised no developer has expressed interested in building chkd for the 450D. Is there any truth to the rumour I read somewhere that Canon forbid development of a chdk for its DSLRs? I would also like to express interest in some of the features mentioned earlier - better ISO choices - 50, 100, 3200 would be key, but most of the features mentioned earlier would be greatly appreciated. Feature suggestion. About the "live view", possibility of disable the "expo sim", and (if possible) make the flash hot shoe remain fonctional ? Very useful with studio flashs an object shooting :-) Regards. 14:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Arnault